Canadian patent publication CA 2,772,801 to Yjip Inc describes a trampoline including a frame and a jumping mat assembly that is supported by the frame to allow at least one user to bounce on the jumping mat. The trampoline also includes a sensor system that includes a plurality of sensors supported by the frame and/or the jumping mat assembly. The sensors are used to determine the status of a user or users on the trampoline.